Imperial
The Imperials are one of the ten factions of Star Wars Miniatures. They represents the Empire from its inception in 19 BBY to its reorganization as the Fel Empire in 43 ABY and beyond. It is a Dark Side faction, and it can be played in the Rise of the Empire, Rebellion and New Republic Eras. Uniquely, it can aslo be played in the New Jedi Order era as a Ligth Side faction. Statistics *The Imperials have 85 Unique stats. *Out of 125 miniatures, 103 of them have unique sculpts. *The Imperials got the lion's share of places in Imperial Entanglements, taking up 14 spots. Miniatures By set Rebel Storm (20) *21/60 Darth Vader, Dark Jedi *22/60 Darth Vader, Sith Lord *23/60 Elite Snowtrooper *24/60 Elite Stormtrooper *25/60 Emperor Palpatine *26/60 General Veers *27/60 Grand Moff Tarkin *28/60 Heavy Stormtrooper *29/60 Imperial Officer *30/60 Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand *31/60 Probe Droid *32/60 Royal Guard *33/60 Scout Trooper *34/60 Scout Trooper on Speeder Bike *35/60 Snowtrooper *36/60 Stormtrooper *37/60 Stormtrooper *38/60 Stormtrooper *39/60 Stormtrooper Officer *40/60 Sandtrooper on Dewback Clone Strike (0) None. Revenge of the Sith (5) *56/60 Anakin Skywalker, Sith Apprentice *57/60 Dark Side Adept *58/60 Darth Vader *59/60 Emperor Palpatine, Sith Lord *60/60 Royal Guard Universe (10) *33/60 AT-ST *34/60 Baron Fel *35/60 Dark Side Marauder *36/60 Dark Trooper Phase III *37/60 Darth Vader, Jedi Hunter *38/60 Grand Admiral Thrawn *39/60 Nightsister Sith Witch *40/60 Noghri *41/60 Stormtrooper *42/60 Stormtrooper Commander Champions of the Force (6) *46/60 Coruscant Guard *47/60 Dark Trooper Phase I *48/60 Dark Trooper Phase II *49/60 Darth Vader, Champion of the Sith *50/60 Sandtrooper *51/60 Snowtrooper with E-Web Blaster Bounty Hunters (1) *13/60 Lord Vader Alliance and Empire (13) *24/60 Admiral Piett *25/60 Darth Vader, Imperial Commander *26/60 Death Star Gunner *27/60 Death Star Trooper *28/60 Heavy Stormtrooper *29(60 Imperial Governor Tarkin *30/60 Imperial Officer *31/60 Scout Trooper *32/60 Snowtrooper *33/60 Storm Commando *34/60 Stormtrooper *35/60 Stormtrooper Officer *36/60 Stormtrooper on Repulsor Sled The Force Unleashed (16) *29/60 Admiral Ozzel *30/60 AT-AT Driver *31/60 Dark Trooper *32/60 Darth Vader, Unleashed *33/60 Emperor's Shadow Guard *34/60 Evo Trooper *35/60 Felucian Stormtrooper Officer *36/60 Gotal Imperial Assassin *37/60 Imperial Navy Trooper *38/60 Raxus Prime Trooper *39/60 Stormtrooper *40/60 Star Destroyer officer *41/60 Stormtrooper *42/60 TIE Crawler *43/60 Vader's Apprentice, Unleashed *44/60 Wookiee Hunter AT-ST Legacy of the Force (12) *18/60 Antares Draco *19/60 Emperor Roan Fel *20/60 Imperial Knight *21/60 Imperial Knight *22/60 Imperial Pilot *23/60 Imperial Security Officer *24/60 Jagged Fel *25/60 Marasiah Fel *26/60 Moff Moorlish Veed *27/60 Moff Nyna Calixte *28/60 Noghri Commando *29/60 Shadow Trooper Knights of the Old Republic (2) *33/60 Darth Vader, Scourge of the Jedi *34/60 RA-7 Death Star Protocol Droid The Clone Wars (0) None. Imperial Entanglements (14) *11/40 Arica *12/40 Darth Vader, Legacy of the Force *13/40 Emperor Palpatine on Throne *14/40 Imperial Dignitary *15/40 Moff Jerjerrod *16/40 181st Imperial Pilot *17/40 Sandtrooper *18/40 Sandtrooper Officer *19/40 Scout Trooper *20/40 Shock Trooper *21/40 Snowtrooper *22/40 Snowtrooper Commander *23/40 Stormtrooper *24/40 Thrawn (Mitth'raw'nuruodo) Jedi Academy (4) *20/40 Disciples of Ragnos *21/40 Imperial Sentinel *22/40 Reborn *23/40 Stormtrooper Galaxy at War (0) None. Dark Times (7) * 16/40 Emperor's Hand * 17/40 501st Legion Stormtrooper * 18/40 Imperial Engineer * 19/40 Imperial Inquisitor * 20/40 Imperial Sovereign Protector * 21/40 Kir Kanos * 22/40 Major Maximilian Veers Masters of the Force (2) * 20/40 Arden Lyn * 21/40 Darth Vader, Sith Apprentice By point cost 70-79 60-69 50-59 40-49 30-39 20-29 10-19 0-9 Category: Factions *